


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: NCT OTP Prompts [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Bottom Na Jaemin, Dom Jisung, Hand Jobs, Implied 7DREAM, M/M, My First And Last Era, Na Jaemin-centric, Not so Innocent Jisung, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Na Jaemin, Teasing, Top Park Jisung (NCT), Work In Progress, practice room sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "Don't make me come over there myself!"
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Series: NCT OTP Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863940
Kudos: 12





	Untitled

**4:13 PM**

"Jaemin-hyung!"

Jisung turned around at the sound of Chenle's dolphin sounding screech and was slightly surprised to see the older maknae standing the doorway of the practice room.Jaemin smiled back at Jisung when they made eye contact with each other."Good to see you too."He greeted the maknaes."Just thought I'd drop by to see how you guys were doing." 


End file.
